Al alcance de tus manos
by DanielaSOS
Summary: Ellos no habían dado los detalles de su relación, una apuesta entre sus amigos lo sacaría a la luz.


CÓMPLICES

Las burbujas del champagne pujaban por salir, el camarero con maestría que da la experiencia de los años descorchó la botella, el sonido casi amortiguado al hacerlo los hizo girar hacia la barra del elegante salón de recepciones. Llenó las copas de los dos altivos, apuestos y galantes magos, para después dejar la botella en el balde donde conservaría la temperatura adecuada. Tomó su varita e hizo desaparecer las pequeñas gotas del dorado líquido que habían quedado sobre la fina madera de caoba.

- _ **aún no sé cómo lo hiciste Malfoy**_ \- Theodore Nott bebió un poco de su copa y se apoyó en la barra.

- _ **desde hace un año me preguntas lo mismo cada día y recibes la misma respuesta.**_

 _ **-sí, sí, si…cuando sea el momento adecuado lo sabré**_ -suspiró con un dejo de fastidio

- _ **no conocía esa faceta tuya tan cotilla**_ -se burló Draco antes de beber un poco de champagne.

- _ **hice una apuesta y no estoy acostumbrado a perder**_ -vació su copa.

El rubio levantó una ceja y lo miró de lado - _**hubieras empezado por ahí… ¿de cuánto estamos hablando?**_

 _ **-del veinticinco por ciento de mis acciones en El Profeta.**_

El rubio casi se ahoga con su bebida _**-estás…loco**_.

 _ **-se me acaba el tiempo Draco, necesito saberlo para conservarlas, ese periódico es mi vida…**_

 _ **-lo sé…pero explícame ¿cómo es eso que se te acaba el tiempo?**_

El camarero volvió a llenar sus copas y los magos se alejaron un poco para hablar en confidencia aunque sería una tarea difícil, había mucha gente alrededor atenta a ellos dos.

 _ **-el plazo vence en unos días -**_ bebió un poco más sin quitar la vista de la muchedumbre que los rodeaba _**-nunca te pedí un favor, esta vez realmente lo necesito.**_

- _ **déjame que lo consulte con ella, le dí mi palabra.**_

- _ **gracias, de verdad es importante para mí**_ -el platinado asintió y dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada principal del salón puesto que el trío de oro haría su ingreso según lo había anunciado el maestro de ceremonias segundos antes.

El aniversario del fin de la guerra se conmemoraba fielmente cada año y él no había faltado en ninguna ocasión solo para verla. Durante diez años había estado desde las sombras mirándola brillar. Esta vez sería diferente a otras.

Una bruja se paró al lado de Theodore enfundada en un vestido con capas de seda plisada que variaban desde un jade en la parte superior y distintas tonalidades de rosa hasta el ruedo que apenas rozaba el piso, en la parte del corpiño tenía un bordado de piedras y cristales, unos loros con unas serpientes atrapadas en los picos. Lo miró sonriéndole con dulzura. Él, antiguamente un aspirante a mortífago, le devolvió el gesto con vacilación.

 _ **-tic, tac, tic, tac**_ -le susurró y el moreno incómodo miró al frente frunciendo los labios en un gesto de fastidio mal disimulado.

La rubia se alejó caminando como si estuviera en una prado lleno de flores. Draco se giró lentamente hacia su incómodo amigo _**-¿la lunática?**_ -le preguntó con sorna.

 _ **-cállate Malfoy…**_

 _ **-¿apostaste con ella?**_

Vació su copa de una vez y asintió.

 _ **-No me animo a preguntar qué es lo que ganas tú en esta apuesta y además intuyo que su vestido es casi alegórico…**_

 _ **-ahórrate el sarcasmo Malfoy**_ \- Draco disimulaba su risa- _ **el Quisquilloso es lo que ganaré, con tu ayuda por supuesto**_ -respondió molesto - _**¿qué más podría querer de esa mujer?**_

 _ **-¿te respondo o es una pregunta retórica?**_ -le soltó Draco sin contemplaciones mientras miraba a los héroes de las última guerra mágica ingresar tomados de la mano.

Para el rubio verla cerca de su ex prometido aún era aún un trago difícil de digerir, sobre todo porque el pelirrojo no se había resignado a que ella cancelara su boda un mes antes de que se produjera. Y de esto ya habían pasado tres años.

 _ **-ya cálmate, sabes bien que tu chica solo tiene ojos para ti. -**_ Pansy Parkinson se había parado a su lado mientras se acariciaba su incipiente vientre.

Draco tomó su mano y la besó - _ **señora Longbottom, ¿su esposo la dejó venir sola?**_

 _ **-por supuesto que no, está junto al Ministro**_ -sus amigos lo buscaron con la mirada y al encontrarlo lo vieron hablando con él.

El trío de oro recibió los aplausos entusiastas de los asistentes a la gala cuando aparecieron por la puerta principal. Harry Potter que miraba el suelo avergonzado, aún tenía en su rostro la expresión de no querer estar ahí sino en otro lugar completamente diferente.

Ron Weasley tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su cara pues era otra ocasión para pavonearse.

En cambio Hermione Granger solo tenía ojos para mirar a una sola persona presente en ese lugar.

Ginny Weasley se acercó lentamente al final de la escalera y esperó a que su novio descendiera para tomarse de las manos.

Ron Weasley miró a su amiga y le ofreció el brazo para ayudarla pero ella se negó.

Draco Malfoy se había movido lentamente entre el público cual serpiente, sin hacer ruido. Fiel a su estilo. No habían dejado de mirarse ni siquiera un momento y cuando llegó a los pies de la escalera de mármol la invitó a bajar con solo su presencia. Hermione sonrió con timidez y levantó un poco su vestido para descender hacia él. Cuando faltaban tan solo dos escalones Draco le ofreció su mano y ella se asió a él fuertemente. Las pulsaciones y el leve temblor de sus dedos se sofocaron cuando estuvo frente al rubio.

La concurrencia había enmudecido. Todos los miraban sorprendidos, sin quitarles la vista ni emitir una palabra. Draco le dio un beso en la frente con suavidad, ella cerró los ojos y se refugió entre sus brazos.

Ron no le quedó más remedio que bajar solo, con las manos en los bolsillos para pararse al lado de sus padres. Molly le palmeó el brazo y le sonrió con cariño, él simplemente negó y miró hacia otro lado.

El carraspeo del Ministro Shacklebolt parado frente al atril los sacó a todos del trance en el que habían caído.

Durante varios minutos habló a los invitados, agradeciéndoles la concurrencia y rindiendo homenaje a los caídos. Después del descubrimiento de algunas placas conmemorativas la velada se desarrolló sin sobresaltos. Pero con muchos interrogantes.

Los últimos acordes de la melodía sonaban en el salón, Draco y Hermione se movían lentamente al son de ella. Él la asía por la cintura con firmeza contra su cuerpo, ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y no dejaban de mirarse con intensidad mientras susurraban y sonreían cómplices.

 _ **-Es un bastardo con suerte**_ -comentó Ronald a sus hermanos después de vaciar su copa de whisky de fuego.

Bill puso una mano en su hombro _ **-no es fácil estar con una mujer como ella Ron, no te cansabas de repetirlo.**_

George apartó la botella de la mesa y se la entregó a un elfo que pasaba con una bandeja _**-pensaste que Hermione nunca se cansaría de tus ausencias y ya ves.**_

 _ **-necesitaba alejarme, se los dije mil veces…me atosigaba.**_

 _ **\- todos pasamos por momentos difíciles, aún nos sucede sin embargo no pediste ayuda Ron y no la aceptaste cuando Hermione te la ofreció.**_

 _ **-pensé que podía solo…me equivoqué**_ -jugaba con su vaso.

 _ **-nadie puede superar los horrores de la guerra sin la asistencia de personas preparadas para ello hermano…mucho menos ustedes tres.**_

Ronald se puso de pie - _ **ya es tarde, mejor regreso a casa.**_

Se marchó solo, sin despedirse de sus padres ni de sus amigos.

Como tantas veces, necesitaba estar solo pero esta vez con la certeza, la despiadada verdad de que la mujer que amaba ya no estaba al alcance de su mano.

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez pero con algo nuevo, sin siquiera planearlo. Me senté frente a mi pc con deseos de escribir el próximo capítulo de un fic que tengo en proceso y mis dedos cobraron vida propia. No será un Dramione largo pero estoy segura que me divertiré escribiéndolo. Espero me acompañen como siempre.

Gracias.

P/D: si quieren ver cómo es el vestido que luce Luna les dejo el link. Al ver una entrega de premios hace muy poco Nicole Kidman lucía uno de color verde que me parecía conocido, después caí en la cuenta de que ya tenía guardado una foto de él en mis archivos. Es lo que sin dudas nuestra adorable rubia vestiría orgullosa.

/gb/en/product/757433/gucci/velvet-trimmed-embellished-tiered-silk-chiffon-gown


End file.
